betrayal or love
by shikarimon
Summary: kai learns how to accept his friends and family and love them. he alsp has a younger sister to show the way


betrayal or love by: hotachan4ever  
  
AN: I hope you like this one. ^_^ It's about Kai learning to love his friends and family and  
accept them for who they are. Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and Sailor Moon. (This is mostly Beyblade.) Crossover: SM/Beyblade Couple: None at the moment.  
  
The White Angels  
  
Silencer= Real Name: Serena Other Name: Diana Brother: Kai Fav. Bitbeast: Tsuki Subzero= Real Name: Amy Other Name: Ice Mirage Brother: Tyson Fav. Bitbeast: Harmony Blaze= Real Name: Mina Other Name: Meteor Brother: Max Fav. Bitbeast: Aphrodite Destruction of Earth= Real Name: Hotaru Other Name: Shinimegami Brother: Ray Fav. Bitbeast: Silencer Lightning Blaze= Real Name: Lita Other Name: Electro Brother: Kenny Fav. Bitbeast: Zeus  
  
Managers of the White Angels (they also beyblade)  
  
Windstorm= Real Name: Amara Other Name: Tornado Fav. Bitbeast: Naze Cyclone= Real Name: Michelle Other Name: Hurricane Fav. Bitbeast: Poseidon Rebirth of Time= Real Name: Trista Other Name: Isthmus Fav. Bitbeast: Chronos  
  
Other members of the White Angels  
  
Priestess of Saturn Real Name: Molly Other Name: Mol Fav. Bitbeast: Earth Priest of the Moon Real Name: Andrew Other Name: Drew Fav. Bitbeast: Tranquility Priestess of the Moon Real Name: Lizzie Other Name: Liz Fav. Bitbeast: Serenity Guardian of the Stars= Real Names: Seiya, Yaten, Taiki Other Names: Fighter, Healer, Maker Fav. Bitbeasts: Mau, Kinmoku, Sagittarius Guardian of the Amazons= Real Names: Sara, Hanna, Kara, Lana Other Names: Ceres, Pallas, Juno, Vesta Fav. Bitbeasts: Togepi, Pikachu, Lapras, Mew  
  
The Black Angels (work for Bio-volt and Nemesis Faction)  
  
The Prince of Earth= Real Name: Darien Other Name: Endymion Fav. Bitbeast: Terra The Priestess of Fire= Real Name: Raye Other Name: Firestorm Fav. Bitbeast: Flame The Queen of the Negaverse= Real Name: Beryl Other Name: Metalia Fav. Bitbeast: Jade The Doom Tree Family= Real Names: Ann, Alan Other Names: Mistress Nine, Pharaoh Ninety Fav. Bitbeasts: Toga, Napa  
  
Blade Breakers=13 years old (except for Ray and Kai) Ray & Kai=14 years old White Angels=13 years old Managers of the White Angels=22 years old Black Angels=13 years old (except for Beryl and Darien) Beryl & Darien=14 years old ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the Russian Tournament and the Blade Breakers were really excited. I sure hope that the White Tigers win. I also hope that they can stop the Demolition Boys. Especially Kai. I can't believe that he betrayed us like that, thought Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray. Kai was nowhere to be found from crowds. In back of their rows were five hooded girls. They were watching very carefully for the Demolition Boys. The trumpets played and the Jazzman said, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the second elimination round between the White Tigers and the Demolition Boys." Everyone only saw Kai there, sitting like there was not a care in the world for this tournament. One of the girls gasped so loud that her teammates and the Blade Breakers were looking at her. The hooded girls looked at her in concern while the Blade Breakers looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong," asked one of the hooded girls. The girl that gasped said, "That's my older brother, Kai." The girls looked surprise, along with the boys because they didn't know that Kai had a sister. Another girl asked, "Are you sure?" That same girl nodded her head and looked to see Kai destroy a beyblade. She tears her eyes and ran down to knock some sense into his head.  
  
Meanwhile, one of her teammates was about to go after her but was stopped by another one of her teammates. "Why did you stop me, Subzero? Silencer needs comfort right about now," said the girl. Subzero said, "Because, Lightning Blaze, we have more important things to do. Right, Blaze, Destruction of Earth?" The other two girls nodded their heads. Destruction of Earth said, "She needs to do this alone. If we always come to her rescue, then she will not get tough enough." Lightning Blaze said, "*sigh* You're right, guys. I guess I want to help her." Blaze said, "We all feel the same way, but it's her problem. Besides, it's time to destroy the Demolition Boys, again." The three girls nodded and started to jump from aisle to aisle. The Blade Breakers saw this and watched wide eyed on them. The White Angels ignored the stares and jumped down to the center of the dish and looked at Boris. They heard their captain talk to Kai and turned around just to see him push her to the floor.  
  
At the bottom of the floor, Silencer went to Kai and said, "Kai. Stop stealing the bitbeasts. You know that it's not right." Kai looked at her, glared, and said, "Get away from me. I don't have to listen to you. I don't even know you." He pushed her out of the way. Silencer fell to the floor and her star locket along with her heart locket fell out and opened. The star locket produced such sweet melody while the heart locket produced a picture of two children. Inside, the words 'To my little sis From your big bro' were engraved on the other side. Kai bent down and picked up the two lockets. He looked at it closely and looked at the girl and back again to the two items. He looked at the girl and asked, "Where did you get this?" Silencer looked at his hands and grabbed the two items out, saying, "It's mine." Kai laughed and said, "You're lying. I know for a fact that I gave it to my little sister. So, tell me. Where did you get it?" The second time, Kai looked to see that she had tears streaming down her face. She turned but some of her hair was notice by Kai. He thought, Kai took a hand and pulled down the hood that hid her face. When she looked up, Kai gasped and dropped down to her height. There on her face were literal scratches planted on her face.  
  
When she heard him gasp, she turned back down to the floor and started to cry again. Kai started to panic and started to wipe the tears away from her face. He asked, "Serena?" She nodded her head but didn't look up. Seeing this, Kai pushed her head up to look at her scratched up face. He asked, "Where have you been?" Serena (AN: I'm going to say her name until other wise.) said, "I was kidnapped Kai. Now tell me. Why did you steal the bitbeasts? I know for a fact that you mindlessly stole them." Kai turned away and said, "I wanted more power and I wanted to become the best beyblader in the world." Serena looked at Kai with hatred in her eyes. She said, "You're already a perfect and powerful beyblader around. You don't need to steal bitbeasts." Kai said, "You don't understand." Serena got angry even more and yelled, "Don't understand? Don't Understand?! Kai, you don't understand! You forgot that we're supposed to protect the bitbeasts from all evil! Tell me, Kai. Are you happy with the Demolition Boys?! Are you happy to throw away a friendship you had with your other team?! Don't you feel any remorse?! Tell me!" Kai fell silent and thought about this.  
  
When she didn't have an answer, Serena yelled, "Tell me! God damn it! Tell me already!" Kai looked at her and said, "Yes, I am happy being a Demolition boy. I am happy to throw everything away. And no. I don't feel any remorse." Serena looked at him, tears welling up on her eyes. She asked, "One more question. Are you going to give up all of the happiness you had? Me being your little sister and you being a Blade Breaker?" Kai looked at her shock. He thought, He looked at everyone and said, "Yes, I would give up all of the happiness I have, and I give up as a Blade Breaker. But I will not give up you as my little sister." Serena looked at him and said, "It is all of the happiness. Which means including me as your little sister." Kai looked at her and said, "Yes." Serena felt that her heart would break and said, "If that is what you wish, then give me back Dranzer. You do not deserve her. And while you're at it, you can forget me as your little sister. From now on, we are, for further notice, enemies." He was shock and asked, "Why Serena?" Serena glared and said, "I received a message from the High Council of Bitbeasts. They said that you are not fit to be a guardian. They said that you're a traitor to the entire universe. If you shape up and see what you need to see, this will be erased from the records of the High Council's record system." He was speechless and reluctantly gave his sister his Dranzer. Serena looked at him, grabbed Dranzer, and turned to her teammates. She said, "It's time to go. We will be training in the Time Space Continuum. For now on, we need to stop Bio-volt and the Nemesis Faction. Knowing them, the Nemesis Faction will try to recapture us again along with the Bio-volt Corporation." The four girls nodded their heads and formed a circle. They started to glow and disappeared from the arena. The last membrance that Kai had of his sister was the sadden face.  
  
That night, Tyson, Ray, Kenny, and Max went to the abbey to talk to Kai. They needed answers and they needed it now than ever. "We would like to speak with Kai, please," said Kenny. One of the workers said, "There is no Kai here." Tyson was angry and said, "He has to be here." The worker just said, "Just go home, kid." The Blade Breakers couldn't stand it anymore. They went through the whole abbey, looking for Kai. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert," blared the speakers. All of the bladers were stopping them one by one. Kenny and Max were the first to go back outside the abbey. Ray came next, but there was no sign of Tyson.  
  
Back inside, Tyson walked to see the many tanks that were filled with bitbeasts of all different shapes and sizes. He heard something and looked up to see a guy with goggles on. He said, "Isn't beautiful?" Tyson asked, "Who are you?" The man laughed and said, "Of course you wouldn't recognize me." He took out his goggles and Tyson gasped, "Y-You're B-Boris." Boris laughed and said, "Isn't nice?" Tyson was angry and said, "No. Bitbeasts should be free to do what ever they want to." "Ah, but these bitbeasts were trained to feel no remorse and emotions. They will be stripped of the emotions they have. The bladers here, we train them just like we trained Kai." Tyson said, "You're lying." Boris laughed and said, "Kai, please come out here." Kai stepped out of the shadows and said, "Tyson." "Kai. You're not with these people? Are you buddy? Come on. We'll take you home," said Tyson. Kai said, "You shouldn't come here. I'll let you go, this time, but the next time you come, your bitbeast will be taken away." Tyson said, "Don't you want to come back with us? Come on. We're your second family." Kai scoffed and said, "I don't have a family." Tyson asked, "Well, what about that girl? What about her? Answer that." Kai said, "What girl? My sister? She hates me. Now go before I knock some sense into you and steal your bitbeast." Tyson was shock and walked slowly out of the abbey.  
  
Outside, Ray asked, "So? Did you find him, Tyson?" Max said, "If you didn't, we can come back here and try again." Kenny nodded his head, but Tyson said, "We lost him, guys. We lost Kai." Kenny asked, "What do you mean?" Tyson looked down and said, "He doesn't want to come back with us. We might as well go." Ray asked, "What happen? Didn't you tell him that he was a part of this team? We're like family to him." Tyson said, "He said, 'I don't have a family.' " Max asked, "Well, what about." He was cut off when Tyson said, "I asked him about the girl from the bey stadium. He said that the girl was his sister and that she hates him. I don't know about you guys, but I think that she still loves him." The Blade Breakers nodded their heads and thought about the situation with Kai and walked slowly back to the hotel room.  
  
The very same night, a girl with silver-golden hair was crying her eyes out. She could still feel the pain of what he said. When her teammates were there, she didn't acknowledge them. She just cried all night long. With her teammates, a girl with black hair said, "I hope Serena is all right." A girl with blue hair said, "I hope so too, Hotaru. She never stopped crying." A girl with brown hair said, "When I see Kai again, I will hurt him for doing this to her. No one should be hurting this bad." "You and me both, Lita. You and me both. Amy, do you think that we can get Amara to beat him up," asked a blonde hair girl. Amy thought and said, "I think we shouldn't, Mina. Serena wouldn't allow this." Hotaru nodded her head and said, "She still loves him as a brother." Everyone sighed and looked back at their leader. For sometime, Serena heard every word they said. She was just glad that they didn't tell this to Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and Trista because Kai would be dead right about now.  
  
The next day, there was a knock on the door to the Blade Breakers' room. Kenny walked up and opened the door. There was a man wearing an expensive suit. He asked, "Is this the Blade Breakers' room?" Kenny said, "Yes it is. Why do you ask?" The man said, "Master Kai wants you to come with me." Tyson said, "All right. Maybe he wants to say sorry to us." Ray nodded his head and said, "I just wished that Max was here." Everyone else nodded and followed the man. Tyson thought, I can't believe that Kai changed his mind. He could of just came back to the room and said it to us instead of this man flying us to wherever Kai was. It's in a middle of no where. Tyson, Kenny, and Ray looked outside the window and saw Kai standing on the frozen lake. The plane landed and the Blade Breakers came out. Tyson said, "Hey Kai. You changed your mind." Kai scoffed and said, "I'm not here to go back to your little team. I'm here to get your bitbeasts. Now let's beyblade." The Blade Breakers were shock while Tyson was angry. He said, "Fine. Let's Beyblade." Ray said, "Hold on. I'm fighting in this too." Kenny stepped up and said, "Count me in, too. If Kai messes with one of us, he has all of us to worry about." Kai glared and launched his blade, so did the others. Kai had taken down Kenny's first, Ray second, and Tyson was last. When he was about to get their bitbeasts, Max came and launched his beyblade. Now, a new match had started and Kai was losing big time.  
  
Not to far from where they were, Serena was walking in the woods for some peace. All of a sudden, she felt uneasy. Her mind told her to go to the lake and don't look back. Her heart felt the same way. So, she followed her heart and mind and walked towards the lake. About five minutes away from the lake, she heard a snap of a twig. She turned around and saw the Black Angels. I Serena thought. She glared and said, "What do you want?" A girl with red hair said, "We want you to die." Serena said, "Queen of the Negaverse, Prince of Earth, Priestess of Fire, and The Doom Tree Family. Do you think that I can die?" "It's Beryl, Darien, Raye, Ann, and Alan to you miss," said the Queen of the Negaverse. A girl with black hair said, "You are going to feel a lot of pain." A girl and a boy with blonde hair said, "You are going down." A boy with jet-black hair said, "Let's kill her now." Serena eyes widened and said, "Darien, Ann, Alan, Raye, Beryl, you are so mistaken. What are you going to do?" The Black Angels smirked and said, "Bitbeasts, come on out and use all the attacks on this b**** here." Their beyblades glowed and all their bitbeasts came out and gave her deep cuts and bruises. She was screaming and fell on the floor. Her beyblade glowed and all of her bitbeasts came out and forced the evil ones back into their beyblades. Serena lied down and fell into unconscious. The Black Angels laughed and left her to die.  
  
When they were gone, two of Serena's bitbeasts went over to her and tried to wake her up. It was no use. She was out cold and bleeding a lot. One of her bitbeast said, "Chaos, go and get Kai. We need to get her to the hospital. A.S.A.P." The one named Chaos said, "Will do, Cosmos. Don't let her die on us. We need her and if she dies, you know what will happen to most of the bitbeasts in the world." Cosmos nodded and Chaos ran to the lake because she sensed Kai's energy. Cosmos shook Serena and Serena was half unconscious. "Serena, are you all right," she asked. Serena looked up and saw Cosmos. She smiled and said, "I'm fine, Cosmos. I just need to rest for a while." Cosmos said, "Can you at least stand on your own, Serena?" Serena nodded and Cosmos let go, but once she let go, Serena almost fell to the ground. Cosmos said, "Let's walk to the lake. It's only five minutes away." Serena nodded her head. Cosmos was supporting Serena while she limped to the lake.  
  
At the lake, Chaos saw that the Blade Breakers were helping Kai out of the deep waters. She looked into his eyes and there she saw it. Kai was happy to have his friends back. She shook her head and thought, She ran towards them and yelled, "Kai! Kai!" Kai, Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kenny looked up to see a person calling Kai's name. Kai narrowed his eyes and said, "Chaos. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching my little sister?" Chaos panted and breathed heavily to get air inside her lungs. After reposing herself, she said, "Serena's hurt." Kai said, "What do you mean she's." Kai was interrupted by yell saying, "Serena! Wake up! Don't get unconscious now! Come on!" Chaos turned around and looked shock. She came back to reality and ran towards Cosmos and Serena. She said, "Serena. Wake up. We can't afford you going into a coma right now." The Blade Breakers ran towards them and Kai asked, "Cosmos, what happen to my little sister?"  
  
When Cosmos heard her name, she looked up and saw Kai. She thought, Out of her reverie, Cosmos said, "Kai, your sister was walking in the forest so she can be at peace. She couldn't sleep last night because of what she remembered you said to her in the bey stadium. Well, she got unexpected guests. The unwanted guests were the Black Angels. They did this to her with their bitbeasts. They summoned them out of their beyblades and attacked her. She called us out of our beyblades with her mind and she is really exhausted. She needs to go to a hospital right now." Kai looked angry, so were the Blade Breakers. They thought, thought Kai while saying, "Get her inside the plane. We are all going to go to the hospital. She will not die on me and on any one else." Cosmos smiled and carried her to the plane. The Blade Breakers and Chaos followed suit. Kai said, "Howard, go to the hospital right now." The man nodded his head and started the plane. They took off to the nearest hospital they could find. Finding one, they proceeded to lead Serena into the hospital. A nurse said, "Hello. How may I help yo. Oh! What happened to her?" Everyone looked up and Chaos gasped. Cosmos said, "Molly, Serena was attacked by the Black Angels." Molly nodded her head and said, "Follow me." They followed her and Molly said, "Put her on the bed. The doctor will be here any moment."  
  
When they placed Serena on the bed, the doctor came in. He said, "What do we have he. Serena!? Molly what happen?" Molly said, "Andrew, it was the Black Angels. They did this to her. That's what I heard from Cosmos and Chaos." The doctor, Andrew, said, "Molly, get Lizzie here. And you will tell her everything you know." Molly nodded her head and ran towards where Lizzie was. Cosmos said, "Andrew, she is going to be all right. Right?" Andrew, said, "She is going to be just fine. A weeks rest here and everything will be all right." Chaos, Cosmos, and Kai sighed in relief. He turned to Cosmos and said, "Tell me everything you know about the Black Angels." Everyone looked at Kai and Cosmos said, "They are the most powerful bladers ever to walk on this planet. They destroy beyblades and have joined up with the Bio-volt Corporation. Their own company is still the Nemesis Faction. If they get us, they will rule the world, or even worse the whole universe." Kai thought out loud, "That bad huh?" Chaos said, "Yes. A year ago, the White Angels defeated them and all was peaceful. Now, chaos is ensuing because the Demolition Boys and the Black Angels want the same thing. That's why they joined up." "We destroyed the Demolition Boys two years ago," said a girl with reddish brown hair. Everyone turned and Andrew said, "Lizzie, they're back." Lizzie nodded her head and said, "I heard everything. Looks like the White Angels are needed again." Everyone nodded, but Tyson said, "What about us? We're strong enough to defeat the Demolition Boys." Molly said, "Yes, you might have the potential to defeat them, but you will not stand a chance from the Black Angels. They will tear your beyblade apart." Every one was shock and thought of what to do.  
  
A week later, everyone was relieved to see Serena up and about. Serena's teammates were saying, "How are you feeling? Want anything to eat? Thank goodness you're all right. We'll hunt them down for you." The last statement made everyone nod their heads. Serena smiled and said, "I'm fine and no, I do not want to eat anything. We should be heading towards the Russian bey stadium if we want to invite people to the Canadian tournament." Everyone else nodded their heads and off they went to seek out the best beyblade teams around. Serena thought, Serena was oblivious to her surroundings that she didn't expect her own teammates looking at her. Lita said, "If anything worse happened to Serena, I would probably not forgive myself." Amy nodded her head and said, "She unconsciously didn't think that we didn't care about her, but we do." Hotaru said, "I hope that she stays happy all the time." Mina said, "When she smiles, it's like our worries are over." Amara said, "When I get my hands on those Black Angels, they would be running for their lives." Trista said, "For us all, let's just hope that they won't ambush her again." Michelle said, "Hope is an understatement. We need to protect her no matter what." Andrew, Lizzie, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Molly, Sara, Hanna, Kara, and Lana nodded their heads and looked at Serena again.  
  
Half an hour later, the White Angels were walking inside the stadium and looked around for great seats. They found some on the opposite side of Mr. Dickinson. Behind them was Voltaire, Serena's grandfather. Serena tried to ignore his presence but it was futile. While they were sitting, they were wearing their usual white hoods that represent themselves. The Jazzman said, "Ladies and Gentlemen. It's time for the championship finals. Blade Breakers versus the Demolition Boys. Ready for round one?" Kai and another boy with blonde hair steps up to the dish. "Bladers, ready? Three. Two. One. Let IT Rip," yelled the Jazzman. Kai started out good but it was no match for the bitbeast Cetus. Serena looked at him and hoped that Dranzer would not get captured. Kai lost the first match, but he had a secret weapon, his other bitbeasts. The Jazzman started again and they ripped their beyblades. Kai said, "Pryo, Dranzer, combine ultimate fire blast!" Everyone watched in astoundment except for the White Angels. "The next match goes to Kai," said the Jazzman. The last battle ended with Kai one to the Demolition boy two. The Demolition boy stole Dranzer from Kai and instead of being angry, Kai was happy. The next match went to Ray but he went unconscious after the battle.  
  
Next up was Tyson from the Blade Breakers. Outside, he was happy to bey battle, but on the inside, he was angry that the Demolition Boys stealing Dracil away from Max. The Jazzman said, "Bladers? Ready? Three. Two. One. Let IT Rip!" Tyson and Tala ripped their beyblades and the battle was on. When Tyson won the first match, he said, "Give back the bitbeasts you stole from my friends." Tala laughed and said, "You wish. I just chose to go easy on you." He laughed again and Tyson was really angry. When the second match came on, Tyson and Tala's bitbeasts made a crystal barrier around them. The audience was confused except for the hooded girls. "I can't believe it! Tala's doing it again," said an outraged Subzero. The other girls nodded their heads and Silencer said, "He'll prevail. I know it." Everyone looked shock and asked, "Are you sure?" Silencer nodded her head and said, "Let's get ready to tease them on their pathetic attempts to win the Canadian tournament." Everyone nodded and snickered while watching the match on the screen.  
  
Inside the crystal dome, Tyson was confused. He said, "Tala, where are we?" Tala laughed a sinister laugh and said, "We're inside an alternate universe. Here we will bey battle and see who wins." Tyson gulped and nodded his head. The second battle was fierce, and his beyblade was wobbling. Tala took that advantage and knocked Tyson's out of spin age. Tyson got his beyblade and looked at Tala. Tala said, "You can never defeat me!" Tyson looked on and started to laugh. He said, "You're right. I can't win against you." Tyson got his smile and confidence back by baffling Tala. Tala thought, Tyson and Tala ripped their beyblades again and Tyson was having a blast. Tala was still baffled and was out of it until he heard, "Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane!" He was retaliated and said, "All the bitbeasts, inside of Wolfberg now!" Each and every one of the bitbeasts he had stolen was going inside of his own bitbeast. Tyson was getting creep out because of the awesome powers he held. Tyson still wore that goofy grin he had and said, "Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane!" Tala said, "Blast them with everything you got, Wolfberg!" The battle was heating on and Tyson thought that he would be beaten, but he never gave up hope and faith in Dragoon. On the last hit, everything went up into a blaze of lights.  
  
Outside, the bitbeasts were returning to their rightful owners. Everyone was rejoicing and looked at the dish. Tyson looked wide-eyed and so was Tala. Where the audience was, the hooded girls walked slowly away from the audience. They were going to tease the Blade Breakers to reach their fullest. Silencer thought, She looked away and went outside like the rest of her teammates. The Jazzman looked down at the dish and only saw Tyson's beyblade spinning. He smiled and said, "Yah! And the winner of this championship is Tyson!" The Blade Breakers, the White Tigers, the Majestic, The Dark Bladers, and the All Stars were congratulating Tyson on his hard work. Tyson and crew walked outside and Tyson said, "That was a load off of my back." Everyone laughed and said, "Well, great job, Tyson. Thanks for getting our bitbeasts back." Tyson laughed and said, "Aw, it was nothing." Tyson's grandfather said, "Now that your beyblading days are over, it's time to give you more martial art practices. Come here." He launched an attack but Kai said, "Sorry, old man, but Tyson and I have a score to settle. Since he's the best beyblader now, I need to beat him." Max said, "No way! Let me have a go." Ray said, "If you're looking for a challenge, try my Drigger." Tyson looked around and saw the exact same thing going on. He laughed and said, "We're all champions here!" Everyone laughed, but was it was short because a new adventure was awaiting them with the White Angels.  
  
The End?  
  
AN: If you want to know what will happen then, see the sequel of it. ( I'll try to give you it sometime on August. (I think!) 


End file.
